Together At Last
by YuruYuriAOT5
Summary: Ayano finally built up the courage to confess to Kyoko, but will she accept these new feelings?


**okay this is my first fanfic so don't hate :)**

Okay so let's take this from the top

Ayano and Chitose were just taking a peaceful walk until Ayano spotted Kyoko out of the corner of her eye. "T-TOSHINO KYOKO!" Ayano shouted her original catchphrase at the blonde. The blonde looked at her with a little surprise but relaxed once she realized it was just Ayano yelling at her as usual. "Oh look who it is, Sigiura Ayano." Kyoko exclaimed casually."W-what are you doing here?!" asked Ayano, now blushing."Just was taking a stroll until you came along XD" Kyoko said nonchalantly, laughing a little.

 _maybe this is the day I can confess_

Ayano thought to herself. She took a deep breath as she gave Chitose 'the signal' and asked Kyoko "Can I talk to you ahem...alone, for a second?" Ayano asked, blushing a little more than she expected. "Sure!" She said happily. As they started walking to the playground, Ayano looked back one more time to see Chitose wink at me and mouth the words "Go get her girly, you deserve this."

XXXXXXXXLATERXXXXXXXX

Ayano and Kyoko were on the swings with Kyoko talking about the randomist things. Then Kyoko started to talk about girls. "Girls are like Rum Raisin, they're super sweet!" Ayano blushed a little and said "Wait a minute, I didn't know you liked girls!" Ayano said. "Yep. Looks like the secret's out, I really like girls!" Kyoko said proudly, blushing a bit.

 _maybe now is my chance to tell her!_

Ayano thought as her face flushed who Kyoko asked the question, "Who do you like?" Ayano's heart started to pound out of her chest, her words wouldn't come out of her mouth right. "Oh...Um...Well I...It's..." She stammered out. "It's okay you don't need to tell me." Kyoko said, trying to calm me down. "No it's fine...I'll tell you." I said hesitantly. "Well?" Kyoko asked, tilting her head slightly. "It's..."

 _Darnit just spit it our already myself!_

Ayano yelled in her mind. "It's you Kyoko." I managed to spit out finally. "Ayano...you're not kidding?" Kyoko asked, sounding very surprised. "I've had a crush on you the moment I first laid my eyes on you, you're always on my mind and it seems as if I can't get you out of my head." I stepped off the swing and took a seat on the floor, continuing my talk about her. "I was afraid for the longest time you'd reject my feelings...but, I'm...not afraid...anymore." I said as tears started welling up in my eyes and falling down my cheeks. Kyoko walked over to me and wiped the tears off my now blushing cheeks.

And I thought that Kyoko was unpredictable, but never as much as I thought now. She sat on top of me and pressed her lips against mine. My mind was going in a million directions and my heart was beating to the point where it was about to explode. But at the same time, the blood was rushing through my veins faster than they ever have before. I wanted more of the taste of her sweet lips against mine. I closed my eyes and kissed her harder. But then this warm sensation took over my top lip. I was pretty sure it was Kyoko's tongue, pleading for entrance into my mouth. Which was gladly given. Our tongues collided in seconds. It honestly was the best sensation I have ever felt in my life, her tongue clashing with mine into the best tongue war ever in history. We parted a couple minutes later, lungs screaming for air and a trail of saliva trailing from our mouths. "I've liked you for a long time too Ayano...I didn't want to tell you since you act as if you don't like me at all most of the time!" She said, blushing as hard as I was. "I never thought you'd ever confess to me...I love you Ayano." Kyoko said wearing a grin on her face. "So...are we dating now?" I asked, still blushing. "Of course you little, adorable idiot!" Kyoko playfully shoved me.

As we walked home (Holding hands of course) And into the sunset like those cheesy love movies, we kissed and parted ways saying things like "I love you" and "I'll miss you" and left. I collapsed on the floor with joy as soon as I got home. As I was getting ready for bed I heard my phone buzz. I checked it to see a goodnight text from Kyoko reading "Goodnight Ayano, sweet dreams 3" I just about fainted from excitement. "Ilysm 3" I replied back with no hesitation. As I went to bed I thanked God or who ever was put there for the luck I had just experienced today.

THE END

 **So how did I do? please comment and tell me what fanfic i should make now! Yuru Yuri and Attack On Titan fan, signing out.**


End file.
